


Karma's a Bitch

by ItsMeGeronimo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Karma's a bitch, Tumblr Prompt, Zen Being A Drama Queen, Zen Is Having A Mental Breakdown, bad hair day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeGeronimo/pseuds/ItsMeGeronimo
Summary: This is the worst day of Zen's short existence causing him to have a mental breakdown.





	Karma's a Bitch

To say today is not a good day is quite the euphemism. Bad day usually equals good story. But this, _this_ is not just any bad day, _no_. It stopped being good material for a mildly embarrassing but still enjoyable story after precisely 6:42 this morning. From that moment on, whatever it was that was happening - is it karma coming back at him for making fun of Yoosung too often? Did the star in the sky align or whatever? Or is it that someone cast a spell on him out of jealousy for his out-of-this-world-god-like beauty? - everything just went downhill towards what could easily be described as Zen’s personal living hell. And he didn’t even have breakfast yet.

He would rather have all of this happen to somebody else - _maybe_ some tall, dark-haired CEO with cat issues and a resting bitch face even bitchier than Kristen Stewart, bless her - but at that point anybody else would do really, he could not afford to be picky. Why can’t he just go through his day normally, go on with his life like usual: selfies, rehearsals, diet, gym, selfies again because well, _Zen_ , teasing of Yoosung in the group chat, maybe even anonymously write snarky comments under online articles on a certain CEO (not that he’s _ever_ done that before of course). But no. Today nothing is going according to plan and it’s frustrating. Today might even be the worst day of his short life, he is convinced of that, certainly worse than that dreadful day when that trust fund kid had brought that fur ball to the party. And he almost _died_ that day.

Wait, maybe all of this really is just karma? Maybe he really had gone too far, and he actually deserves what is happening to him today? He should go easier on Yoosung next time.

 

Like all good stories, it all started pretty much like every random, normal, boring, uneventful, day. The sweet voices of Girl’s Generation (Zen is a proud SONE, much Seven’s desmay) had woken him up at 6:30am. A good song, for a good start of a _good_ day. Or so he thought. And then, _then_. Brace yourselves ladies and gentlemen, because for sure Zen was not ready and so are you not.

He had just brushed his teeth, second step of his well-rounded morning routine, and got dressed (third-step of said routine), right after he took a nice lukewarm shower, just warm enough to keep his muscles relaxed, but cold enough to make him feel awake and give him the right kick to start his day (obvious first-step), and right _before_ , you guessed it, the fourth step. And this was it. This is exactly where everything went wrong. _Fourth step_. 6:42am on a Tuesday. Fourth step: doing his hair. He looked at his reflection on the large mirror of his small bathroom for the first time and could not help the small yelp that escaped him as the horrified eyes reflection stared at him, hair all over the place, all greasy-looking and well, simply put: disgusting. The key word here being _greasy_. He had just washed his hair, how is that even possible? This can’t happen. Not to him. Not today. Not **ever**!

Zen was having a bad hair day. Zen never has a bad hair day. And this is not just any bad hair day mind you. It is **greasy**. Why is it greasy? It shouldn’t be. _It can’t be_. It does not make any sense! Why is his body doing this to him? Why now? Today out of all the three hundred and sixty freaking five days there are in a year? Maybe he is overreacting. But you know when your hair is greasy, and it makes you feel so bad about yourself? And your entire life? **Well everything is awful because his hair is greasy**. _Breathe in. Breathe out_. He needs to fix that.

And so he did what any sensible human being would do in such a dreadful situation. He sought for help in the form of a group conversation with his fellow RFA members, recounting the story of what had just happened to him as close to reality as possible. Well, his reality at least.

[6:53] **Wordlwide handsome**

I mean

can you believe it?

I’m having a bad hair day

Bad

Hair

Day

ME

[6:44]  **666**

How tragic

[6:44] **Kang Jaehee**

I’m really sorry Zen.

Have you tried dry shampoo?

I heard it works wonders.

[6:44] **Maknae ☆**

What happened next?

[6:45] **Wordlwide handsome**

What do you mean what happened next?

I just told you

[6:45]  **666**

Wait

You mean

[6:46] **Maknae** **☆**

???

[6:46] **Wordlwide handsome**

It’s the worst day of my life

GUYS

Istg

I was not ready

[6:47] **Wordlwide handsome**

Why are you not saying anything?

[6:48] **Wordlwide handsome**

Guys?

I’m serious

I need your help

NOW

[6:49] **666**

You’ve having a bad hair day

That’s it?

[6:49] **Maknae** **☆**

I’m going back to sleep

[6:49] **Wordlwide handsome**

That’s it?

THIS IS A DISASTER

It’s never happened before

[6:50] **666**

Drama queen

[6:50] **Wordlwide handsome**

I’M SERIOUS

I NEED YOUR HELP

JAEHEE

GUYS

[6:51] **666 ☆**

Wait

Does that mean you’ll stop making fun of me hyung?

:D

[6:51] **Trust fund kid left the chat**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you reader!  
> It has been years since I last wrote something and then made it available online!
> 
> This was inspired by a Tumblr prompt given to me by [TRCelyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCelyne/pseuds/TRCelyne):  
>  _"You know when your hair is greasy and it makes you feel so bad about yourself And your entire life. Everything is awful because my hair is greasy."_
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing it, though I suffered from the Steven-Moffat-Syndrome, as you can see, the end is kind of anticlimactic. I'll try to be better next time! :)
> 
> As for the nicknames, I considered that they were having a conversation together, not necesarily in the RFA private chatroom, and Zen changed their names on his phone to these. :)  
> The youngest person in a group is called the "maknae" in Korean.  
> Seven is literal hell so he became 666.  
> Worldwide handsome was inspired by BTS Jin's nickname.
> 
> xx


End file.
